The forces of nature
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: ONE SHOT We might die down here today. Oh don’t talk like that! I know, but it’s time to face facts. I’m injured, you’re immobilised. Incase I don't make it out alive. I have a major crush on you


A/n: Wahey! Cam and Gwen shippers! I am very aware this section has been dormant since the show stopped airing in most places... HOWEVER it just restarted in the UK and I feel like writing. if some lucky person does stumble across this it's a one shot Cam/Gwen thing. Oh just read on...

"Cam!" demanded Zack, finally snapping as Cam sighed again. "Either ask her out or stop moping around because you're getting on my nerves!"  
"Why're you so grouchy all of a sudden. Cam's in LURVE…" Teased Spencer. "Leave him be."  
"I'm not in love, she's so annoying!"  
"She's annoying? SHE'S annoying? That's rich coming from you!" Zack rubbed his temples.  
"Quit getting so worked up." Spencer said soothingly.  
"It's always been the three of us. You me and Cam… and then she comes along and it's you and me and… and Cam and Gwen." Cam pulled a face.  
"You think I'm selling you out for a girl? She doesn't even like me. So if we could all just drop the subject!" he snapped.  
"No because until you two get together there will be no peace. Horace Hyde-White will be un-live-able in!"

"Uninhabitable." Corrected Spencer.  
"Now is not the time for English lessons."  
"Yeah, we're never going to England." Cam joked. Zack growled.  
"If you two get together… it'll be the three of us again because you won't be pining away…" A look of dawning comprehension crossed his face. Spence widened his eyes and Cam "You two are getting together if I have to tear this school apart brick by brick to make it happen!" Zack left the room.  
"You're in for it now." Warned Spencer.  
"I know!" Cam said irately… he knew when Zack got mad it could only lead to paranormal trouble.

* * *

"So uh… any sign of Agent Z?" Spencer asked at lunch. Zack had been missing for hours. He hadn't shown up to his last two lessons.  
"Are you guys using code names?" Gwen asked curiously. "Interesting. Agent Z… Delusional…" She pointed her fork at Spencer then nodded at cam to name him. "Egotistical."  
"You're forgetting the only girl in the group." Cam said coolly."Know-it-all-smart-Alec." He smiled and she sneered. Then it happened. The electricity went off.  
"This doesn't seem good." Spence said looking around.  
"Doesn't seem? Spence this ISN'T good!" Cam said into the complete darkness. "Ten bucks on who's behind it."  
"Oh come on guys. There's nothing paranormal about a power cut. It's probably just a blown fuse." Gwen said rationally. The boys chose to dismiss rational and place the blame on the most likely candidate. Zachary Greenburg.  
"I'd better go find him." 

"We'll come too!" Gwen said, a sense of urgency in her voice. "And uh… maybe we should all hold onto each other, to prevent accidents occurring in the dark." Cam smirked.  
"Don't tell me Gwendolyn is afraid of the dark?" he teased.  
"We all have our irrational phobias. Mine just happens to be the dark." He could practically hear her blushing. Spence walked through the door.  
"Wimp." Cam said, extending his hand and taking Gwen's.  
"Thank you…" She said overlooking the insult. "Where'd Spencer go?"  
"Oh no way. I'm not holding his hand." Cam said lightly. They made for the door when suddenly the building started to shake. Gwen screamed as the rafters started to cave in on top of them. Cam thought fast and pushed her to the ground. He dived down beside her.

"Greenburg I hope you can hear me coz you're dead!" He yelled.  
"This isn't Zack! It's an Earthquake."  
"Since when have WE ever had an Earthquake?"  
"Um… 1942… The Earthquake of…"  
"Shut up Gwen." The rafter above them teetered dangerously and Cam realised what was going to happen a split second before it happened. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled her on top of him and out of the way. She gasped as the heavy wooden beam crashed with a sickening 'Crack' in the place where she had just been. If he hadn't have moved her she'd have been dead without a doubt. She rolled off of him in embarrassment, realising how awkward their position was. The dust around them was thick. It suddenly seemed as though the school had been disused for years.

"Cam! Gwen! Can you hear me?" said a voice through the wall.  
"Spencer!" Gwen screamed, clambering to her knees. "Get us out!"  
"I'm trying! I can't seem to find a reason for the strange happenings."  
"It's an Earthquake!" Gwen screamed. "The earth's tectonic plates shift and either collide or rub together causing…"  
"Gwen!" Cam called.  
"Now not Cam!"  
"I suppose tectonic plates are responsible for the flood in the basement? And the tornado in the courtyard?" Spencer called through skeptically.  
"Gwen!" Cam cried out in desperation.  
"Cam- with all due respect. Shut up!" She hissed. Cam realised he was going to have to play the hero for the second or third or whatever time it was time that day.

"Gwen look out!" He hollered. Gwen looked up to see bits of scaffolding and plastering beginning to fall. Cam pushed her flat against the ground and arched his back. The plastering, artex, fibre glass and scaffolding fell hard against him but he gritted his teeth. Gwen stared up into his face and saw how much pain he was in. She was shocked. He'd just saved her twice! The thundering of the cave-in shattered all sounds that could possibly be emanating from Spencer next door. It seemed to take forever, especially for Cam who was suffering the immense pain, but it eventually stopped.  
"Uh… thanks." Gwen said. Cam winced and nodded. "You're… you're hurt!"  
"Yeah that kinda happens when a high school dining hall roof falls on you." Cam said trying to keep his voice level but failing miserably.  
"Can you move?"  
"Can I move?" He laughed. "Can I move she asks! Of course I can mov… oh no… ouch, yeah that hurts." Gwen looked devastated.  
"Don't try and move at all. You'll make it worse."

"Cam! Gwen! What happened? Are you all right?"  
"I am!" Gwen called. "Cam's hurt."  
"I'm fine!" Cam protested, although it was draining all of his strength to keep himself propped up on his hands. Each hand the other side of Gwen's chest, placed shakily on the dust covered floor.  
"What happened?"  
"The roof caved it. It hit Cam." Gwen explained.  
"Where?"  
"Pretty much everywhere." Croaked Cam.  
"On his back." Gwen answered.  
"Okay then, as long as he didn't do anything to damage the vertebrae."  
"Um… like what exactly?" Gwen asked nervously.  
"Arching his back either way. Tw…"  
"He did that! He arched his back."  
"Why did he do that!" Spence sounded appalled.

"Because he's…"  
"A prat. That's what I am. I didn't think about the science stuff." Cam answered for himself.  
"Okay Gwen, lay him down on his front." Gwen looked up at Cam. He shrugged.  
"That's impossible. If I try to move him now…"  
"I'll squash you." He whispered.  
"You can't be that heavy." She rolled her eyes.  
"If you don't move him now the abrasions to his back could become seriously…"  
"Okay, so he's not allowed to arch his back. Gotcha."  
"Gwen…" Cam asked. "Could you just… sidle yourself out?"  
"I can't your legs are on mine." She said. He tried to move his legs but failed.

Gwen sighed in defeat as she realised what she'd have to do. She took Cam's hands, which were the only thing supporting him, and pushed them outwards so he was laid flush against her. If he'd have had the strength, he'd have argued. But he didn't so he just muttered a 'Thanks'  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's pretty tired."  
"Don't let him sleep. Anything to keep him awake." Spencer ordered through the wall.  
"Okay. Cam… Cam come on."  
"Five more minutes?" he begged.  
"No Cam… you heard him, you have to stay awake."  
"Cam I got an email from Zack!" Spence informed him. "He says you're the only one who knows what to do to stop this."

"Me?"  
"Him? Oh great! The world's in the hands of a semi-conscious teenage boy!" Gwen cried.  
"Shh," Cam ordered.  
"Spence what was the last thing Zack said?" Cam called.  
"He said that you two were going to get together if he had to tear the school apart to do it… or something along that line of thought."  
"We're gonna have to teach that kid to be LESS specific." Cam complained, his head was laid against Gwen's neck and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. She smelled like Lavender and it was having a similar affect to Novocain.

"Gwen… Do me a favour?"  
"You shouldn't be…"  
"Sh," He said soothingly. "we might die down here today." He said softly. He knew that the only way to go about this was trickery.  
"Oh don't talk like that!" She begged. "I don't want us to die." She looked ready to cry.  
"I know, but it's time to face facts. I'm injured, you're immobilised." Gwen bit her lip.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"In the heat of the moment and incase I don't make it out alive…" He figured that if this went to plan then he WOULD make it out alive. Or at least… he hoped. "I gotta admit… I have a major crush on you." He was shocked at how it had come out so easily.  
"See, was that so hard to admit?" She asked.  
"In this position." He winced. "yes."  
"I guess… Okay I know, I like you too."  
"Like?" He queried hopefully.  
"Like-like."  
"If we make it out together… do you wanna catch a movie?"  
"I'd love to." She said with a slight smile.

He put all his weight on his right hand and used his left hand to stroke her cheek.  
"Cam I…"  
"Sh," He whispered softly. He leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

Flash. They were stood up. Flash the school was back to normal with kids milling around them. Flash they were still kissing. Cam placed on hand up to caress her cheek and the other hand slid around her waist. He pulled her closer.  
"Cam this is... highly inappropriate." She commented.  
"Who cares?" He pulled her close again and kissed her.  
"Cam! Gwen!" It was Spence. "I got it all on fil… oh." Spence suddenly noticed what everyone else in the hall noticed. Cam and Gwen were absolutely filthy, Cam's shirt back was soaked in blood and they were kissing. "Dude, maybe you should go to hospital?"  
"Nah…" Cam reluctantly let go of Gwen. He removed his shirt and showed his back. "Just a ruined shirt. No more pain."  
"So you two are…"  
"Yeah I think…" Cam looked at Gwen who smiled and then nodded.

Zack hurried in.  
"What happened to you guys? Why is Vernon on the roof and why are you two both crimson?" He demanded.  
"Zack. Never…EVER say ANYTHING without checking with us first." Spence ordered.

---------------

"Zack file number 911 dash Whirlwind kisses. Investigator Spencer Sharpe recording, in getting together Cameron Dunleavvy and Gwendolyn Killerby may very well have saved Earth as we know it. I HAD the proof. But uh… due to circumstances beyond my control…" Spencer held up a mangled piece of plastic for the camera. "A freak lava flow in the boys bathrooms melted the evidence so here come the witness reports." He sighed.

(flick to Zack)  
"Yeah… Yeah I said I'd destroy the school, but I didn't really MEAN it! I mean who would!" Zack shifted his weight. "Well… everyone. But I still didn't mean to!"

(flick to Gwen)  
"Do I think that me kissing Cam caused the earthquake to stop? No. I think it was all a display of mass hysteria…"  
"So… how do you explain Cam's ruined shirt?"  
"I don't have an answer for everything Sharpe!" Gwen growled. "Now if you'll excuse me." She ushered him out of the room camera and all. "I have a date tonight."

(flick to Cam)  
"Zack owes me a new shirt!" Cam held up his ruined shirt to the camera. "These things aren't cheap… and I'm already having to borrow cash from my little sister so I can go out with Gwen tonight… uh Spence… how about we keep that between you and me. Gwen doesn't need to know that I'm broke, does she?" (The camera moves up and down as though Spence is nodding) "Spence don't mess around! Gimme that tape!"

(Camera fuzzes out to Dan)  
"When did I get my first kiss? Ah… I was 16."  
"16?" Spencer laughed.  
"Yeah I know I was a little young… hey Spence. You don't know if Zack's been you know… kissing the girls. I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything does he? He's not getting in with the wrong crowds? Spencer this isn't funny! Spencer!" Dan reaches for the Camera.

End transmission.


End file.
